Part of Me and You - Part One
by ShallNotBeKnown
Summary: Beca Mitchell has everything figured out. She's the most successful music producer, extremely nice house and amazing friends. Nothing could be better until she wakes up one day with something that changes her forever. AU - Part One
1. Chapter One: Changes

**Part of Me and You**

**Summary: **Beca Mitchell has everything figured out. She's the most successful music producer, extremely nice house and amazing friends. Nothing could be better until she wakes up one day with something that changes her forever. AU – Three shot

Chapter One: Changes

Beca wakes up the best morning with a pounding headache. She doesn't remember much of the night before. She only remembers being dragged to her 22nd birthday party filled with alcohol. She groans rubbing her eyes, trying to suppress her headache.

She does her normal morning routine before heading out. She mindlessly wanders around the streets of LA. She's happy that her pills have helped with the headache a bit. She stops when she feels a sting on her arm.

Instinctively she looks at the sting. Her wrist is glowing red. Her eyes grow wider. She has been told stories about this before, though she never believed them.

* * *

_Beca runs to her mom, hugging her tightly after not seeing her for weeks. When her parents divorced she had no choice but to move in with her dad. When they were in court in who would get custody of Beca, her dad won since her mom was in debt. That's when her life turned upside down. _

_It never meant that she would accept what her dad has done to their family. He has gone behind their back to date a woman that will not even take a look at Beca. Beca also never accepted the fact that her stepmom didn't allow her to keep her only friend – her dog._

_After letting go of her mom, she quickly turns to best friend which she has never seen in weeks. She bends down and pets her dog running away with him. _

_Beca's mom, Grace, turns to her dad. They barely can keep eye contact let alone a decent conversation. Ben hands Grace Beca's items. "Don't fill her mind with your stories."_

_Grace gives him a cold smile that she forces, "I won't do anything that you already haven't done. Bye Ben."_

_With that Ben leaves without a second word._

* * *

_Beca snuggles into her pillow. Everything feels so normal with her mom. Nothing is forced. She looks up to her mom, hoping that she'll tell her a bedtime story like she used to. _

_Without hesitation Grace sits on the chair next to Beca's bed and starts her story._

"_Once upon a time, there were people on earth." Beca snickers at the obvious. "But they were different. They would get an imprint on their skin. No one knows where it comes from or when. The art just imprints onto your skin without warning. It starts with a light sting then grows to immense pain. In the end it is all worth it."_

_Beca smiles at the new story she has never heard of before, "Does it stay forever?"_

"_It does. It's like a tattoo," Grace answers her question quietly. "You also have to find out what it means. Since it stays forever it'll remain a mystery until you unravel its secrets. Otherwise you live a whole lifetime without unraveling its secret it holds for you."_

"_Do you feel incomplete if you don't?" Beca asks about to fall asleep._

"_You do baby girl. You should get some sleep and we can do something exciting tomorrow," Grace kisses Beca's forehead._

* * *

"I swear to fucking god that story was fake," Beca curses under her breath. She tries her best to ignore the slight stinging pain and covers her red wrist. Beca tries to figure out the pattern imprinting on her skin. That's almost impossible due to it being so red. She closes her eyes and pulls out her phone.

"Hello? Beca are you there?" Jesse asks.

"Jesse, I need to talk to you," Beca dodges the crowd and walks into her studio. It'll be an hour before her manger gets here to talk to her about her new client.

"As much as I love you, why would you call me at eight in the morning after your party?" He groans probably from the headache he would have. "But talk to me."

"Remember about that tattoo you have?" Beca whispers but she doesn't know what for.

"Yeah… What about it? I told you I didn't get it," He replies remembering that Beca bashed his tattoo. Telling him it wasn't worth getting and it looks bad. Now she immediately regrets it.

"How did you get it again?" She asks with a steady voice.

"I told you before. It just imprints itself on my skin."

"Was it glowing red at first?"

"Yeah it was a slight sting too."

"Well this is shit," Beca mutters to herself.

"What's that?"

"It was nothing. Thank you Jesse."

"Want to tell me why you need this information?" Jesse asks and Beca's manger walks in.

"Marc is here. I'll call you after to discuss it," with that Beca hangs up.

* * *

"So Marc, tell me who I am working with," Beca asks excited after Marc described what they wanted in the album.

"I'm sure you have heard of Chloe Beale?" Marc can't help but smile at Beca's excitement.

"I've heard of her. She's one of the top charts right?"

Marc nods and can't contain his excitement. Beca actually wants to work with something. That's a first. She would always make snide remarks about how some of them have no taste and list can go on. For once she's willing to work with someone and Marc is indeed relieved.

* * *

Beca decides to call Jesse for a ride to somewhere they can talk about this.

"Beca, I've done some research after this all happened to me. It's supposed to be some kind of love spell. You have to find someone with either your other half or the same type of tattoo. Why do you care about all this? You told me this," Jesse points to his eagle on this on chest. "Tattoo was horrible."

"I can set my differences aside. It doesn't look that bad. So you'll find someone with an eagle on their chest?" Beca asks. Obviously Jesse would think it's some kind of love spell, after all he does love romantic comedies.

Jesse looks up and his eyes widen, "I think I just did."

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" A blonde fit male smiles at Jesse. His low cut shirt is enough to show a portion of his tattoo which looks an awful like Jesse's.

Beca jaw drops to the ground. Jesse is gay. How did she not see this before? Not like it's a bad thing. She wouldn't mind that Jesse is gay. He can be green and she'll still love him. Jesse rises from his seat, "I'm Jesse."

"Hi Jesse, I'm Luke," He smiles back at Jesse.

This is the perfect time for Beca to leave and that's exactly what she does. She rises from her seat and slowly creeps away as Luke takes her seat. Before she's completely out the door she turns back around to find Jesse smiling to her. She smiles back and leaves. It's about time that Jesse found is other half.


	2. Chapter Two: Finding You

**Part of Me and You**

Chapter Two: Finding You

The next day so far consists of lectures from Marc for her sudden 'tattoo'. He has said it would be bad for her cover and she has no idea what he means. She has ear spikes and everything, she's already has a badass look to her. Plus she already had multiple tattoos that she got. He just finished his lecture when Chloe walks in.

Beca turns her head to the studio door to find the most stunning woman ever. Chloe had the most luminous red hair that falls over her shoulders makes her look beautiful. The one thing that stands out the most is her piercing lush blue eyes that are on Beca. Everything about Chloe seems angelic.

Beca stands and sticks out her hand with confident, "Hi, I'm uh- Beca."

Chloe gives her a large smile, "I know. I'm a big fan. I'm Chloe Beale."

"Nice to meet you," Beca hisses out when her wrist starts flaring up again.

She tries to ignore the pain. From time to time her 'tattoo' would flare up with horrible pain. She gripped her wrist and smiled trying to hide the pain in her eyes. She met with Chloe's eyes and immediately found concern, "Are you okay Beca?"

Beca nods slightly, "Yeah, just- my tattoo."

She can see Marc shaking his head at the corner of her eyes. She sighs and releases the grip of her wrist. Chloe looks down and grabs Beca's wrist, "Oh my god Beca. It's all red!"

"Don't worry. It's just a-"Beca decides it probably isn't best to explain the situation. She jerks her arm back from Chloe and covers it. "It's normal."

"No Beca. This is serious. Tattoos aren't supposed to be this red!" Chloe shows so much concern for someone she has just met. Beca finds that truly astounding.

Beca grins. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt anymore." Beca lies, still trying to mask her pain. "Besides, how would you know?"

"Because I have a tattoo," Chloe says sticking out her left wrist. "I don't know what it means. It just- I just got it."

Beca raises her eyebrow at Chloe's statement. She got something that will be permanent and it means nothing? "When did you get it?"

Chloe sat down, "When I turned 22."

It's either Beca is totally oblivious or is everything piecing together. She shrugged it off when Marc coughs, gaining everyone's attention. "Okay, Chloe, I'm Marc, Beca's manger. I went through everything you gave me to tell her. You guys can talk about the rest. I'll check up on you after."

Beca nods and Marc is out the door. "Ok time to get to work. Can you elaborate on what you want in the album?"

* * *

After hours of working, Beca was just about done with her tattoo. The random pains are getting worse and worse by the hour. She also doesn't know how to suppress the pain, as she has tried everything.

They were done for the day. Chloe had explained with thorough detail to Beca and she likes where Chloe wants to take this album. She managed dates and times that would help suit them both. By the end of the day everything was working the way they should be.

Beca was just about to close the studio when the pain hits her again. This time it's excruciating. She grips her wrist and falls to the floor, screaming in dire pain. Then she remembers that she's in the middle of nowhere. Who was going to hear her in time?

She tries to grab her phone to call either Jesse or Amy. Her hand stumbles and drops her phone. She tries to pick it up when she feels a hand grip her shoulder. She turns around to find the redhead, Chloe, from before. She groans even louder when the pain starts to grow.

Then everything happened in a flash. She felt herself collapse and she hears Chloe scream something faint. Everything turns silent.

* * *

Beca wakes to the crisp smell of coffee and an ache on her wrist. She looks to her wrist and finds a solid symbol. No redness, no scars, no pain, nothing.

She surveys the area. It's bright – too bright for her liking. She doesn't recognize the scene either; she's definitely not at home. Has she been taking hostage? To answer that question she hears Chloe's voice. She rolls over and falls onto the floor. She curses under her breath as she lifts herself off the floor.

"Beca!" Chloe calls out and quickly rushes to her. "Are you okay?" Beca looks up to find Chloe.

"Yeah... I just fell," Beca mutters feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Are you okay? Your tattoo last night was on fire and I'm not exaggerating," Chloe frowns when Beca keeps her right arm as far away from her as possible.

Beca looks at her wrist then to Chloe's. She freezes with wide eyes. Instinctively she wants to protect herself. She crosses her arms and rush for the door. "Thanks for everything, but I need to get home. My roommate will worry. I'll see you later."

With that the door slams leaving Chloe standing there clueless to what just happened. She lets out a breath and looks to her wrist. Frowning she hears her roommate emerge from her room. "Hi Chloe," Aubrey mutters sleepily at the ginger.

"Hi Bree," Chloe mutters.

* * *

Beca slams the door and runs to her room leaving Amy clueless. Beca once again slams the door and jumps onto her bed. She takes the pillow and throws it over her face. She lets out a yell then sighs. She hears the door open but doesn't bother to object.

Amy creeps into her room, "Beca? Are you okay?"

"My tattoo finally came in," Beca mutters.

"Oh, finally, I was starting to think it's just a rash. It took long enough," Amy sighs. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I guess it looks like a star or something," Beca starts to examine her 'tattoo'.

"At least yours is something cool. Mine is some flower on my arm. Like please, I couldn't get something more badass like a crocodile or something," Amy sighs.

Beca can't help but laugh. Amy could always lighten the mood. Beca frowns when she sees Amy looking at her with concern. "Why are you so bummed about it, Becs?" There was a long pause. "I found... my 'other half'," Beca puts air quotations to make it more dramatic in a sense.

"And who would that be?" Amy smirks, nudging Beca. She can hear Beca mutter something but can't make out the words. "Who is it?" She asks again. Once again Beca mutters. "I swear to god-"

"It's someone I'm working with…"

"That ginger chick?" Amy gasps. "At least you found your other half. Go get her shorty."

Beca knows she has to start doing something. She's working with Chloe for god's sake. She needs to push all her walls down, open up, push away your insecurities and most of all, let Chloe in. The reason why she has to is that Chloe… has a star too.


	3. Chapter Three: Destiny

**Part of Me and You**

Chapter Three: Destiny

After working six months on Chloe's new album, it's finally done. Nothing has changed between Chloe and Beca, besides them getting closer. At first Beca wasn't too enjoyable to be around since she had closed herself when she found her tattoo.

Of course the perky redhead had to come into her life. Easily enough Chloe had simply slipped through Beca's walls and now she's the closest thing to Beca. Maybe it wasn't Beca's choice. Maybe the tattoo decides your faith with your other half.

Now Beca's on her way to where her mom lies. Grace had died from untreated breast cancer because she didn't care anymore. It seems that she forget about the little girl she had brought into the world. Now she's lying in the cold hard ground. At least she lies there happy.

Beca exits her car and slowly walk to her mom's grave. She didn't even know her mom was diagnosed with breast cancer until the police had called her, reporting her mom was dead. By that time, that's when the final solid wall came up and there was nothing left but a closed-off Beca.

She places down some yellow roses – her mom's favourite. She can't help but smile. She knows that her mom is happy lying in the cold ground. Maybe it was for the best, since no one really mourned Grace's death besides Beca. Beca slowly remembers all the wonderful moments she had with her mother. All the times she felt safe, herself and no one was judging, but now she lives in the real world where everyone has a spoken opinion about you whether you like it or not.

Now she sits where her mom lies. She feels tears fall down her face. She doesn't bother to supress it but looks at the text. Her mom's name is craved into the stone and Beca can't help but remember all the memories they shared. "Mom I miss you," Beca manages to mutter in between sobs.

"I want to tell you that your story is true. I think that's how you got your tattoo. I don't know. That's why you and dad didn't work, because he wasn't your other half. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Now that I need you more than ever, you're not here for me. I still love you and I always will," By the time Beca finishes, she's broken down.

She's little girl that her mom loves. She composes herself quickly when her phone rings. She picks up, "Hello?"

"Beca, are you okay? Have you been crying?" An urgent voice says from the other line.

She sniffs in, "Yeah. I was just- watching a movie."

"You hate movies Beca," Jesse frowns remembering how she always rejects his movie requests. "Where are you?"

"I'm just on my way home," Beca stands and quickly dusts her pants.

"Ok, call me when you get there. I need to talk to you," Jesse sounds rather urgent.

Beca has never heard Jesse like this before. "Is everything alright?"

"Just get home and I'll talk to you. Bye Becs," With that he hangs up leaving her in silence.

She lowers the phone from her ear and turns to her mom's grave. She smiles when she sees the same star on the grave is imprinted on her arm, like her mom is trying to help Beca not make the same mistake she has. Beca quickly mutters the words, "I love you mom." Then quickly leaves.

* * *

Beca decided it was probably better if she goes to the studio. She wants to drown herself with music and not wanting to be late for the meeting with Chloe. She remembers to call Jesse right before she blasts her music through her headphones. "Jesse?"

"Beca, your dad is flying down to LA."

"Wait, what? Why the fuck would he come here?" Beca mutters not wanting to see the man.

"He heard about your little 'transformation'."

"Why does that give him any reason?"

"He wants to 'checkup' on you to make sure that you're not falling for the 'wrong person'," Jesse frowns knowing it'll hurt Beca.

"That fucking asshole. How do you even know this?" Beca growls into the phone.

"Oh, maybe because he has my number and he doesn't have yours. Give him your number already so he stops calling me to check up on you."

"DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT IT?" Beca can't help but scream. Jesse knows how much she doesn't want her father in her life.

"No I swear. The press found a red scaring. Remember the articles? That pretty much explains it," Jesse sighs. Beca can't actually think that he told her dad.

Beca looks at the door when she hears a knock. She gestures the redhead in. "Gotta go Jesse. Bye."

"Beca! Hi!" Chloe calls out smiling. She seems to have forgotten about Beca running out or is it that she doesn't care?

"Hi Chloe," Beca responds, smiling. She doesn't want that topic to arouse as their conversation starter.

They lock eyes and the room goes quiet. It's like those cliché moments in the movies where they just stare at each other and suddenly they love each other. In this case it was exactly what happened. They're both star struck about the other's eyes. Beca's navy blue eyes hold so many mysteries, sarcasm and overall very sexy. Chloe's eyes bright blue eyes are breathtaking. They shine well with the lighting in the room and they stand out more due to the colour shirt Chloe is wearing.

* * *

Around noon they're both tired and hungry. Both dying for a break, Beca decides it's time to make her move. She takes a deep breath and turns to Chloe. "Chloe, want to grab some foo- lunch with me or something?" Beca mentally slaps herself for sounding so embarrassed.

Chloe smiles at Beca making Beca blush. She puts a reassuring hand on Beca's. "I'd love to get some food-lunch with you."

"Ms. Beale, are you mocking me?" Beca smirks at her.

"I wouldn't dare," Chloe laughs.

"Then we should get going," Beca rises with Chloe.

They link their hands and fingers together. Beca's about to be a whole new person and she doesn't mind. As long as it is with someone that is meant for her. Someone that is her star.

**AN: **So this three-shot is done. I wouldn't mind writing an epilogue if you guys want one. I don't really care. Thank you for reading. Review if you'd like. I always like some advice.


	4. Epilogue

Part of Me and You

Epilogue

**AN:** Sorry to all has read the other epilogue. I basically butchered the story with that so I'm writing another one to make up for that. If you have read the other epilogue, imagine that was never there. So let's continue on.

_Months later…_

"Babe, have you ever noticed that we have the same star tattoo?" Chloe asks, drawing patterns on Beca's wrist.

"You don't know what it means?" Beca asks, getting a negative response from Chloe. "Well having the same tattoo or whatever it's called, it means you have to find the other half."

"Oh so it's basically a promise ring?" Chloe asks and Beca shrugs.

"I have no idea. All I know is that Jesse and Luke have the same tattoo."

"It seems too easy," Chloe whispers. "Are there anything that could go wrong?"

"Not any that I know of. If anything does go wrong, I'll be here for you," Beca promises. "Besides what is the worst that can go wrong?"

Well everything went wrong. While Beca thought everyone in the world had the 'tattoo' spirit, she was wrong. There are three sides. The normal humans, people like her and people who hunt people like her. So now she has to go into hiding. No more producing music, no more big houses. It doesn't matter as long as she has Chloe by her side.

They came up with new identities. Beca somehow got a source to get permits and everything you need to change your identity. Chloe Mitchell is now addressed by Emily Jereau and Beca is now addressed by Jennifer Prentiss. They don't like their other identity much but if they want to stay alive, they have to compromise.

Everything is different for them now. They have to keep looking over their shoulders to make sure no one wants continuously following them. They have to keep calling each other every hour. Their lives have turned around and they never had a choice.

The chase all started the day when they were ambushed. Chloe was on her way to the club Beca was performing at. She was walking mindlessly through the winter night when she was grabbed and thrown to the walls.

Males that were finely tailored were her attackers. One man took out a knife and held it to Chloe's throat and she cries out for help. No luck. He smiles and mutters, "No one can hear or help you. You are about to die a painful-"

Chloe can't help but burst into tears. She can't let Beca live her life alone. No she won't. Suddenly her tattoo started glowing once again. It all happened too fast.

This time there was no pain in her. There was anger. Anger flooded Chloe and before she could stop herself, the men fell to the ground. It suddenly became quiet and Chloe screamed in shock.

"Oh my god," She hears a familiar voice that fills the silent scene.

Chloe let out a breath that she was holding. She wrapped her arms around Beca's and cried slowly into Beca's shoulder. Beca pulls her tighter and just holds her. Warmth engulfs both of them while three lifeless bodies lie around them.

"How did you find me?" Chloe manages to ask the brunette through sobs.

"I don't know. I felt something and I started running," Beca whispers quietly. "What happened, Chlo?"

The ginger opens her eyes and stares at the bodies. The man who was holding the knife up to her was dead, with a strange mark on his neck. Like something has sliced it. She shakes her head, "I don't know Beca! I think it was…" She stops when she realises the tattoo had more meaning to it.

"Beca, this tattoo means more. I swear I don't know how I did that, but I did."

After they called 911, the police were at the scene. There were these two police men. They were the odd ones out. They were closer, spiritually closer. They come up to Chloe and Beca, with this look in their eyes. "We know who you are," The first one said.

"What?" Beca asks.

The ginger moves closer to Beca in this uncomfortable situation. Beca takes a small step in front of Chloe to give her reassurance. The second spoke up, "You guys need to leave. Learn the power of the tattoo. There are hunters after you. We don't have much time to speak, once you hurt one, there will be more after you. Run now."

"That's bullshit!" Beca spits out. "I am not leaving everything I worked for-"

"Your friend here was just attacked. I know you two are the same as us. We trained for years. Now we help people like you to survive. Please go while you can. We need to go."

"Wait-"

Before they can respond, the police men just disappeared into thin air.

That's when it started. Jesse and Luke were attacked the next day and that's when they knew they had to leave. They got everyone, packed up and left.

This is where they are now. They are all on a remote island somewhere off in the middle of an ocean. They all live in a small house in the middle of a town. Everyone knows each other so if there's someone out of place, everyone starts talking.

They never wanted this life, but they wouldn't argue. Beca and Chloe found each other. They need each other. They need to be together in order for everything to work out. They're stronger together. Two is always stronger than one.

Today is a different day. Beca is out to get more money from the bank with Jesse while Luke stays with Chloe to train some more. Aubrey also tagged along because she can't leave her best friend and she needs to get more insight on this tattoo.

Aubrey never liked Beca but as long as Beca makes Chloe happy, Aubrey will try to be nice to her. From the beginning Beca was always the sarcastic alt girl that would never listen to rules. Being Aubrey she was always the one who follows the instructions and rules. The only thing that really keeps them together is Chloe.

"Shit, why is this taking so long," Luke growls trying to power up.

Chloe shrugs, "Just think of someone hurting Jesse."

That was all Luke needed until he started levitating above the ground. His eyes are enraged and very red. That's Jesse's and Luke's special power. They are able to levitate off the ground and basically fly. They need to train their own strength if they want to use the flying effectively.

Since it's has only been one month into their training, all they learnt so far was to activate their power and that's the most difficult part of it all. Chloe and Beca are better at activating it but their control is off, whereas Luke and Jesse have more control than activating it.

Their ability is very strong and effective. The anger summons an invisible blade at someone and kills them instantly. The downfall for that is the control. They could kill anyone instantly.

"Good Luke," Chloe smiles.

"Yeah I am so good," Luke scoffs and Chloe playfully hits him.

"At least you can control it," Chloe jokes.

"I rather have something like yours than to have mine."

Chloe hears a slight stepping noise somewhere near them. She turns to the direction. She lifts her arm, her palm pointed towards the noise. Everything is silent. There are no movements. When Chloe is about certain that the noise was just some animal, it pops out.

**AN:** To whomever that read the last epilogue I made, I hope this makes up for it. I might make a sequel but I am not certain. I did leave it at somewhat a cliff hanger but that's what you get. Review if you'd like. Pick out my flaws and tell me. It'll make a better writer. Also review if you would like a sequel. It'll probably – maybe longer than four chapters. I don't know yet. Thank you for reading!


End file.
